A Time for Change, A Time to Heal
by Countess Addison
Summary: Needing a change, Emaline heads to Washington to work at a PR firm and meets mysterious yet lovable Emmett Cullen. She guards herself and past. Will she allow herself to trust and find healing in his arms? Will he be able to save her? Em/OC.
1. Racing to Destiny

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***This is an Emmett story, however, I believe that plot and character development are essential to a well-written story and thus an enjoyable read. Please bear with me and I promise Emmett will make an appearance.***

***To quell any fears Emmett and the entire Cullen clan, save for Rosalie, are vampires. Rosalie doesn't exist in this little tale***

***This is my first fan fic, so please review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy*  
**

***Chapter 1: Racing to Destiny***

As the plane raced down the runway, I grasped onto the armrests, pushed my body back in the seat and closed my eyes. This was it, the moment I had been planning for the past six months; I was leaving Tennessee and headed to Washington. I held my breath as the plane lifted off the ground; slowly I opened my eyes, and let out a small breath as I looked down at the landscape below. My home for the past 24 years was slowly fading into small grids of land as the plane ascended into the air and raced to my awaiting destiny.

'_Well, no turning back now Emaline,' _ I thought to myself. _'This is what you wanted, so chase your dreams hard and fast.'_ I relaxed my grip on the armrests and regulated my breathing. I felt a small bittersweet tear fall down my cheek, as the clouds covered up the last view of my home. I wiped away the tear and began anticipating the next leg of my trip that would edge me that much closer to my dream and further away from the hurt and doubts that rested in the hills of Tennessee.

Just eight short months ago I turned my own world upside down. I had quit my job because of the lack of advancement into a higher position and felt I needed to work somewhere that my talents and skills as a public relations professional would be utilized and appreciated. I had spent a few months working a couple of part-time jobs trying to decide the next step in my life.

As I stayed in Tennessee I began to feel my opportunities were limited in both the work and personal arenas. No jobs were geared towards true public relations and that left my heart a little lack luster. And while the men I dated should have oozed with southern gentleman charm and grace they instead oozed of sleaze and dishonesty.

Since I had turned my world upside down I decided I had to do something to gain some semblance of control back; so I began looking for jobs on the West Coast for a change of scenery, submitted resumes, flew to interviews and finally landed a position with Creative Media Insight as a Public Relations Account Executive.

I began to wonder how I would fit into Seattle. I'm a cute athletic girl; nothing Maxim or Sports Illustrated would break down the door for, but cute. All my life I have been shorter than others, barely standing at 5'0 but an athletic build from cheerleading and aerobics. My dark brown eyes were the perfect compliment to my constantly changing hair color though it was now my natural chestnut brown with small red highlights. I knew that coupled with a slight Southern accent was going to make me stand out, I just hoped it wasn't in a bad way.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep on the last leg of my journey because I awoke with a start as the pilot's voice boomed over the sound system.

"Good Morning ladies and gentleman we will be landing in Seattle in approximately 20 minutes. Please put your tray tables up and your chairs in

the upright and lock position. Our flight attendants will be coming along to gather any items for trash and assist with any luggage needing to be

stowed for descent. The current time is 10:00 am and the weather is cloudy and 60 degrees. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy

your time in Seattle," with that the cabin began to fill with murmurs of restless passengers ready to hurry to their intended destinations.

I began to feel a little knot of excitement form in my stomach as I realized how close my dream was and then a small feeling of dread as I remembered the agency had sent someone over to pick me up and hoped they actually remembered.

As I descended the ramp and walked into the airport a small sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw an older lady with red hair standing with a sign that read **Emaline McAllister.**

"Hi, I'm Emaline" I said with a smile as I approached the lady.

She smiled and lowered the sign as she stuck out her hand, "Hello Emaline, I'm Celeste, Mr. Berry's assistant. It's nice to meet you. We'll pick up your bags and then we have a limo waiting to take you first to your apartment and then the office. We'll discuss more details in the car."

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you." I said feeling a little overwhelmed at the prospect of going to the office before settling into my surroundings. '_Oh well, Emaline you aren't in Tennessee anymore, get your ass in gear,'_ I thought and with that we were off in a rush to baggage claim.

The car ride to the apartment and office flew by as Celeste gave me details of the surrounding area and the office. As we pulled into the parking garage at Creative Media Insight, I began to wonder just how quickly I'd be thrown to the wolves. As if reading my mind Celeste said, with a sweet smile "Dear, don't worry this is a mere introductory day." Before I knew what hit me the elevator doors were open and the sight before me sent blood pumping through my veins, _'I'm home'_, I thought.


	2. Creative Heaven, Cruel Reality

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***We're still in development mode. Next chapter, there's a taste of Emmett for you. Let's face it don't we all want a taste of that? ;-)***

**Leave me a review, please.  
**

***Chapter 2: Creative Heaven, Cruel Reality ***

I stepped out of the elevator and stood for a moment taking in my surroundings. Before me stood an imposing 6 foot tall, black marble desk housing three receptionists, behind the desk on the black and white large tiled wall it read "Creative Media Insight" scrawled in blood red calligraphy. To the right was a waiting room area with comfortable overstuffed black leather chairs, white tables, and plasma HD TVs blaring the latest entertainment news. _'I have died and gone to creative heaven!' _I thought with pure delight.

"Good Morning Miss McAllister!" I turned from my creative heaven to stand face to face with Mr. Ensign Berry, founder and CEO of Creative Media Insight.

"Good Morning Mr. Berry, it's a pleasure to see you again sir." I greeted with a firm handshake and smile.

"And good to see you too, and please dear call me Ensign we are all friends here," he rejoiced with a wave of his hand. Ensign Berry was around 60 years old, salt and pepper hair and a small mustache and goatee with the same shading.

He was in excellent shape for 60, and wore red -rimmed square glasses that screamed sophistication and I'm sure sex appeal to a different demographic.

"Well my dear, Emaline, if you'll follow me I'll show you around, introduce you to a few fellow comrades and let you settle in before I turn you loose to raise some hell in Seattle."

We walked around the office as Ensign began to fill me in on some major projects the agency had on their agenda, and interspersed with introductions that I was sure I'd have to make again. I marveled at the white walls adorned with awards, press clippings, and autographed posters and pictures. This truly was a public relations powerhouse and I intended to prove that I belonged here.

"Our newest project," Ensign said drawing me out of my mesmerized state, "is the publicity for one of the most anticipated action films of the year, _Timely Deceit._

"Oh yes I've read a little about the movie. It's about an undercover agents infiltrating the trafficking of young women in Russia and trying to unearth the leak from inside their agency. I'm glad Hollywood is taking an interest in actual events though it will be embellished for the sake of entertainment." I said as I continued to walk with him.

We came to a stop and he motioned for me to enter saying, "And here is your office. Yes, it's important that we entertain but also inform our audiences and the firm is looking to do a lot of charity work with this movie as well."

As we entered my office I stood in amazement again at the beauty of this building. My desk was all black with white trim detailing and a red leather executive chair. The desk sat facing the door and behind the desk was almost floor to ceiling windows that overlooked downtown Seattle and the Space Needle. It was true perfection. "Do you like it?" Ensign asked moving to stand beside me to take in the view.

"I love it!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Excellent!" he said clapping his hands together. "Well take a seat and let's talk a few details here, then I'll leave you alone to get acquainted with your new surroundings."

I took a seat in the plush leather chair as he sat in a white and black chair across from my desk. "Emaline, I brought you on board because you are very talented, ambitious and dedicated to integrity. We've lost a bit of that in this day and age and I think we need to bring that back." He smiled as he made his hands to a triangle and pushed them to his lips.

He gave a small sigh and began, "In this business, however, people tend to disregard integrity and hard work for the easy result. In some cases, people will use and abuse others and resources for their gain. I'm sure I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, because you are an intelligent woman. I do just want to remind you that in this business you may only find you have 3 or 4 real and honest friends. Be careful whom you choose."

He took a deep breath and looked at me seriously and continued, "My dear Emaline, you are in entertainment publicity and while we aren't submerged in L.A., you're now swimming with sharks."

I took a deep breath in and exhaled as he finished. _'Yeah I'm smart, but damn that was brutally honest. And a little dramatic.'_ I thought. I smiled and said "Thank you Ensign I appreciate your honesty and reminder. It's definitely a different atmosphere than Tennessee but I hope I make a smooth and efficient transition."

"I'm sure you will. Now onto your first assignment!" He sat up straighter and had a gleam in his eye. I was very curious as to his sudden intensity.

"I mentioned the publicity we will be doing for _Timely Deceit._ Well, since you are young, politically aware and active I want you to work on this project."

"Absolutely, I'm more than excited to take that on and produce results for both our client and this company." I immediately got butterflies in my stomach with anticipation. "Who will be the team leader that I need to report to?" I asked pulling out a piece of paper to jot down a name.

"Well actually you are." Ensign said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok. That's wonderful." I said a little taken a back; I mean I was newbie after all, a baby in PR standards.

"Don't worry I have an advisor who you can report to with any questions and will be your go to person should a problem arise. I believe you can handle this project, you've got the tenacity and passion." He stood up with a smile and I arose from my seat.

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning at 9 to break everything down. Good luck!" He shook my hand and glided out of my office.

I sunk into my chair. "What in the world have I gotten myself into?" I whispered.


	3. Lay of the Land and Daydreams

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***Chapter 3= a bit of Emmett goodness. There are two more characters to be introduced though, that are vital to the story. Then there's a bit of daydream lemony goodness. :-) I felt bad I put you through 2 chapters of development so I hope this makes up for it. Stick with me, it's picking up.***

**Disclaimer: Though this story is clearly rated M, I'm going to reiterate the point. If you're under the age of 18, or said legal age to buy dirty adult things in your state/country, DON'T read this.**

**Ok now on with it.  
**

***Chapter 3: Lay of the Land and Daydreams***

I woke up with a start and rolled over in bed to face an alarm clock that read 5:15am. _'Seriously? I just fell in bed 5 hours ago' _I groaned and rolled back over begging sleep to overtake my body. Sleep refused to come back to me so I reluctantly pulled back the covers and made my way to the kitchen to find food. "Damnit!" I cursed still groggy as I stumbled over a box in the living room; I realized unpacking would dominate this weekend's agenda and as I opened the refrigerator door I realized grocery shopping would also be added to that.

After I drug myself out of the warm cocoon of my shower I dressed in black pants that hugged my butt just right and a sleeveless yellow scoop neck shirt that showed off my tan and sculpted arms. I quickly threw on my diamond studs, a watch, and a couple of long silver necklaces; slipping on my open-toed black mini heels I surveyed the image before me. _'I am a powerhouse, a force to be reckoned with.'_ I thought with a sly smile. I finished with a touch of makeup and my short hair gelled to perfection. I grabbed my bags as I headed out the door for a much-needed jolt of coffee.

Arriving at CMI, I made my way to my office and began to unpack a box to make this office truly mine. As I was lifting a picture frame I heard a knock on my door and spun around.

"Hey, I'm Malachi. I work a couple offices down from you and just wanted to stop in and welcome you to CMI," the gentleman in my doorway said. Malachi was handsome with short brown hair, an athletic build and a smile that would light up any dreary day in Seattle.

I smiled back, "Thanks Malachi, I'm Emaline it's nice to meet you." I walked over to shake his hand as I did I noticed his eyes were a deep rich blue, that worked in amazing contrast to his baby blue dress shirt. I concentrated on walking and smiling so my jaw wouldn't hit the floor.

"So, Ensign says you moved from Tennessee. What lures a sweet Southern belle to this city?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"Who says I was sweet?" I retorted back with a quick smile then continued. "I guess what lured me here is the mountains and the chance to canoe to work everyday." I said deadpanned.

He burst out laughing, "Wow, you're quick. I think I like you already!" Malachi continued, "well, Tennessee, I've got to get back to work but we should do lunch one day. If you need anything I'm on the right two doors down."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer. It's nice to meet you Malachi. I'm sure I'll see you around." I flashed him a smile.

"You too. And yes I'm sure we'll see each other again." He smiled and walked out the door. I looked up at the clock as it read 8:50, ten minutes till I would truly be thrown into the rough and tumble world of entertainment publicity.

* * *

After my meeting with Ensign my head was spinning and my heart racing with excitement. I was eager to get back to my office and begin brainstorming promotional and publicity opportunities for the movie and stars. I was set to meet with Red Whale Entertainment on Monday to brainstorm with them but I wanted to ensure that I walked in prepared and wowed them with my commitment to this project.

I sat down at my computer and pulled up a blank document and began typing ideas out, I was pulled out of my concentration by an incessant knocking on my door. I looked up and was greeted by an angelic looking girl with a hippy flair.

She smiled, "Hi I'm Aurora Davis! I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to stop by and introduce myself and welcome you to CMI."

Her smile was bright and reached all the way to her green eyes. She had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and held by a yellow flower. Her attire was an orange summer dress over ripped jeans and flip-flops on her feet, and her person was adorned with wooden jewelry. It seemed more fitting for a festival than work but she managed to pull it off.

I pulled myself from my analysis and stood up to greet her. "Hi Aurora, I'm Emaline it's nice to meet you. You aren't bothering me at all, I actually needed a little break." I said with a smile. There was something about Aurora that just instantly put me at ease with my surroundings.

"Oh good I'm glad I'm not being a nuisance. Brett, that's my boss down in photo editing, said that I can be a bit of twit sometimes," she said cheerfully and shrugged her shoulders. "By the way, please call me Rory, Aurora is too up tight for me."

"Of course Rory. You said you work in photography and editing, how long have you been there?" I said curious as to how such a free spirit ended up in a basement with people who enjoyed silence and dark.

"Just about 6 months. My real dream is to work on a movie set as photographer and travel the world but you gotta start somewhere. Hey a bunch of us go to Club 21 on Thursdays to grab drinks and I'd love it if you came."

I smiled at her enthusiasm, genuine heart, and rapid speech. I wasn't sure how I felt about being thrown into a scene of co-workers and alcohol, previous experience had taught me it was a bad combination.

"I don't know, Rory, maybe. I really don't know my way around and I've got some work to do." I said trying to be diplomatic and sincere.

"Oh, I can come pick you up and I promise we won't be out late. Usually 11 is the latest we're out," she flashed a Rory grin that seemed to radiate happiness and penetrated my resolve.

"Sure, I'll go." As I said that she beamed from ear to ear and clapped her hands. "Oh yay!!" she exclaimed.

About that time her cell phone went off, "That's Brett, he'll shit bricks if I'm not back in 5 minutes. I'll be back around lunch to get directions and talk a little more about tonight." She said as she headed towards the door.

"It's nice to meet Rory," I said with a smile.

"You too, Emaline. I'm really glad you're here." And with that she zipped around the corner and was gone.

I settled back into my chair and started to brainstorm again. I had hit a roadblock on creative ideas, to help shock my brain back to creative mode I popped my iPod into the computer and decided to research the cast that I would be working with for the next couple of months.

I went to the studio's website and found basic information that I already knew. Next, I Googled _Timely Deceit_and thousands of news stories and websites bombarded me, I decided to start at the studio's website and work my way down the list. I spent some time perusing and gathering information on the back-story and piecing together which actor portrayed which character.

Moving on, I surveyed the cast and they seemed mostly fresh new actors, which hopefully meant not much attitude to contend with. I was scrolling through the actors that portrayed the main U.S. undercover agents when my eyes landed on the man playing the lead role, "Hmmm…Emmett Cullen," I whispered with a little bit of curiosity as I clicked on his picture. As the page loaded I drew a sharp intake of breathe because before me was the picture of male perfection. His blue eyes radiated and complimented his curly black hair and his luscious lips were just begging to be kissed and bit.I felt my face get a little flushed and forced myself to read the short synopsis of his acting career and general facts like I had the others.

I finished with the entire cast and went back to brainstorming, but as I sat there Emmett's face kept popping into my head. I had an internal battle with myself over whether I should give into my curiosity or be professional and leave well enough alone. After several minutes I gave in and pulled my search engine back up and typed in Emmett Cullen.

I scanned the page and my eyes fell on a small black and white photo of him shirtless and in jeans, curiosity taking over I clicked on the photo. The picture that showed on my screen, made me bite my lip and let a small moan escape my lips. He was shirtless and the jeans were perched precariously on his hips just above what I could only imagine to be an immaculate manhood. His abs were perfectly defined and had definition I didn't think was possible. My eyes raked over his body, I slowly let my mind wander…..

{ He pulled open the door and stood before me his chest glistening with water, his jeans unbuttoned and resting precariously on his hips and giving me a glimpse of what I desperately needed. I smiled as I walked in the door, shutting it with my foot as I pressed my body against him backing him onto the wall and crashed my lips onto his.

My lips were met with passionate, rough kisses as he bit my lip and ran his fingers through my hair, I moaned as he slipped his tongue past my lips and quickened his pace. I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes full of passion and desire and I immediately felt my core ache and my knees give. I kissed his lips then moved to his jaw alternating between kisses and soft nips. I caressed his collarbone with my tongue before continuing my assault on his perfect body.

I placed my hands on his chest and kissed it sweetly, then snaked my tongue down the center of his abs as he shook and let a moan escape his lips. I traced the contour of his abs with my tongue and each stroke elicited louder and louder moans while his hands tightened their grip in my hair.

My final assault would lead me to the place I desperately needed, I looked up at him his head leaning against the wall his chest rising and falling rapidly, his breath and moans saturated the air. I ran my tongue on the left side above his hip where there was a perfect 'V', he shuddered and whispered huskily, "Oh Emaline, please don't tease me anymore baby." And his fingers wound tighter into my hair.}

My heart jumped into my throat and I think I landed on the ceiling as I heard a loud knocking on my door. "Damnit" I whispered trying to regulate my breathing. I felt annoyed that I had been rudely interrupted and slightly embarrassed that I had let my mind wander that far while at work and over a future client. I quickly closed the browser and took a deep breath as I answered the fantasy killer's knock.

"Yes, come in" I chimed with a calm voice, I hoped.

The door opened and there stood Malachi, "Hey, just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?" he asked with a melt your heart smile.

I regained my composure and accepted. "If you could give me 5 minutes to finish up here I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Ok sounds good," he smiled and left my office.

I sunk back into my chair trying to calm my racing heart and talk sense into my delusional mind. I knew that I had to kill my fantasy because when it came time to meet Emmett Cullen, my horrible poker face would reveal my innermost desires and get me into a lot of trouble.


	4. Chance Encounter

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***We're finally introduced to Emmett. :-) Next chapter we get much more of him as Chapter 5 will be in his POV.*  
**

***Chapter 4: Chance Encounter***

I rushed home from work to change and freshen up before Rory arrived at 7 and forced me into a social experiment of colleagues and alcohol. Rory insisted Club 21 was casual but trendy. Three dresses later and the realization my closet needed an overhaul, I settled on a pink one long sleeved form fitting dress that fell mid thigh length and my crystal studded black heels that screamed catwalk model, finishing off the outfit with chandelier black diamond earrings. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup and hair when the doorbell rang; I took one last satisfied look, grabbed my purse and ran to the door.

"Emaline, you look stunning!!!" Rory squealed with delight as I opened the door.

"Me stunning? Girl, are you sure you're not vying for model instead of photographer?!" Rory stood before me in a midnight blue strapless dress with black heels and her hair curled in ringlets and falling around her shoulders, her smoky eyes and red lips complimented her snowy skin.

"Haha, you're hilarious. No, I just thought I'd spice things up a bit since I'm always in jeans at the office. So you ready to go? I think there are going to be a lot of hot single men that are dying to meet a sweet Southern belle!" She beamed from ear to ear.

"Well it would be nice to have some fun flirting with hot but no creeps. Heavens knows I've had enough of that to fulfill the rest of my existence on this planet." I sighed as I locked the door.

The car ride was filled with girl talk, which inevitably lead to my lunch date with Malachi.

"So, I heard you had lunch today with Malachi. How'd that go?" Rory asked.

"It was good, he's a really nice guy and made me feel welcome. Nice to have someone else on my side besides you." I said with a small grin.

"That's all? He's nice and made you feel welcome. No, 'he's so hot I'd lock us in his office and do depraved things to him that would make the office think we're having an earthquake' thoughts?"

I busted out laughing. "Rory, for the love of all that is holy no! I mean I'm not going to lie, the man is gorgeous but he's my colleague and I don't want to make it awkward."

"Well then, can I have a go at him?"

" Be my guest. Seduce and conquer. Just please don't knock the paintings off my wall, I'm quite partial to a few of them." I said lightly.

"I will be stealth. So, if Malachi isn't your cup of tea, colleague or not, what type of guy is? I need a standard to help be on the look out."

"Honestly, I've dated a gamut of guys and right now I'm not really looking. I mean a date would be ok but just fun. But if you need a standard I do prefer them to have general hygiene down, be able to form coherent and intelligent sentences and not scratch themselves in public."

"Basically a guy that is hot and above the evolution of a monkey, I got it."

"Exactly," I laughed.

Twenty minutes later we were walking into Club 21.

* * *

As soon as we entered Club 21 it had more of a bar feel than a club, I could actually hear someone talk to me. "It doesn't start picking up till around 11:00, till then it's more relaxed and a non grope-fest," Rory said as she guided me to the bar.

The bar ran the entire length of the back wall and as we inched closer I looked past the white leather bar stools to see that the front of the bar was an aquarium. We stepped up to an empty space at the bar to order. I looked around noticing there were three levels above us, the main dance floor had a few people dancing, while black granite tables and red couches lined the exterior of the room.

I was drawn out of my observations by the bartender, "What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"I'll have my usual, and you?" Rory nudged me.

"I'll have an amaretto sour, please." I said with a smile.

"Coming right up."

Our drinks arrived and we walked over to a couch along the wall to wait for the others. We were settling in as Malachi and Archer, a guy from accounting, finally joined us. Archer didn't fit the accounting guru stereotype, he dressed in fine Armani that hugged his muscular frame, his brown hair was the epitome of sex hair and his brown eyes made your panties melt and the man knew he had it all.

"So Emaline," Archer began as he leaned forward "Malachi told me that you're new to the area. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need a tour guide or dinner date that I'm always happy to oblige a beautiful lady."

I almost choked on my amaretto sour as the cheesiness of his line hit me. Instead I gave a small smile and replied, "Well Archer that's very kind of you. However I tend to just be touring the office lately."

Before he could reply a waitress interrupted by putting another drink in front me. I looked at Rory and Malachi who just shrugged and then up at the waitress, "Excuse me, ma'am I didn't order another one."

"I know, it's from the gentleman down there with the dark hair," she said as she looked to our left. I followed her gaze, curious who the stranger was, when my eyes met the bluest eyes I had only seen once earlier today. He nodded and smiled making his eyes shine brighter and his dimples become visible, which made me squirm slightly. I snapped out of it realizing gaping wasn't attractive, as I smiled and nodded back.

Archer became increasingly interested in charming the waitress into falling into bed with him, which left Rory to interrogate and Malachi stunned into silence. "Who is that Adonis?" Rory asked in awe.

I knew who the Adonis was, but I also knew the ramifications with my job if my colleagues knew and word got out.

"I'm not sure, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to thank him," I said as I rose with my drink and carefully slid out from our couch. Feigning ignorance seemed to be the best approach at this point, a simple thank you would suffice, and when we started working together it would just be a coincidence. Project hasn't started, new to town, simple thank you and walk away; I kept repeating my mantra as I slowly glided to where he sat.

Our eyes locked as I approached and I had to steady myself before I went down like the Titanic, his gaze was intense and made my mind wander back to my earlier daydream. I quickly pushed the thought away as I went back to my mantra _quick thank you and walk _away_._

"Hi, I just wanted to come over and thank you for the drink." I said sweetly and smiled at him.

"You're very welcome," he said as he stood up and I noticed he towered over me a good foot and a half. "I'm Emmett, would you like to join me?" he asked with a small smile and motioned to the couches.

I was lost in his piercing blue eyes, feeling my heart speed up and began to battle with myself whether I should stay or just walk away now and protect myself. Somehow I silenced my inner monologue and managed to find my voice, "..um..Sure, I'd love to." I replied with a smile and sat down.

"_Great walk away, Emaline." _ I mentally scolded myself. "_Great walk away indeed."_


	5. The Scent

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***Finally we hear from Emmett. Please review and let me know what you think. I welcome glowing reviews and constructive criticism.***

***Warning: Again this is rated M and there is more vulgar language than usual in this chapter. I try to keep language to a minimum unless it serves a point in telling the story. In this case Emmett has a lot of pent up anger and hurt that he is trying to process and deal with.*  
**

***Chapter 5: The Scent***

Emmett's POV

I sat in our living room playing another mind numbing video game_._ Well if it were possible for our minds to be numbed. I wish it were, so I wouldn't think of all the decades I've spent alone or the many more decades ahead with the same outcome. Loneliness, no mate, no partner, no lover; just me being good ole Emmett, the lively goofball of the Cullen clan.

'_Whoa, when did I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, become one to reflect on my feelings and delve into almost quoting bad emo song lyrics?!'_ I threw the controller to the floor, '_I'm starting to sound like emo Edward'_, I thought. He growled in the room above me followed by Bella's giggling.

Of course he may be emo, but at least he had someone. Moans and growls ripped from Edward and Bella and suddenly I find myself wishing my vampire hearing could be numbed. I begin to pace back and forth trying to block out Edward and Bella, after several unsuccessful attempts I decide on a run and perhaps a quick hunt. Making my way out the door, I was blocked by Jasper and Alice returning from their latest hunt.

Jasper looked at me with a knowing look in his eye. "Feeling a bit lonely, bro?" Annoying empath. Jazz was fine was most days and left well enough alone, but once in a great while, especially with me he'd raise a little hell. "I'm sure a studly movie star like you shouldn't have a problem getting some," Jasper joked. "You could always call up Tanya, she seems to be horizontally accessible."

Under normal circumstances I would have challenged him to a brotherly duel and spat back witty yet below the belt remarks. Tonight was not normal; tonight I was drowning in my own self-pity and pissed as hell.

"Fuck you," I sneered and flew up to my room.

I sat on my bed with my head buried into my hands thinking about how short my fuse had gotten lately, when I felt a pair of small hands on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I looked up at the woman who had become my mother figure since I had entered this existence.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

We sat there in silence before she spoke again. "Emmett, 80 years ago when Carlisle changed you and brought you to this family, it was so you could continue to thrive and fulfill your purpose. Even as vampires, I believe, we have purposes to fulfill. We have decades upon decades to do good and to show compassion and love to others."

Listen to me; you have always been a loving, gentle, giving creature. You bring joy to our existence and while I don't possess Alice's ability to predict the future, from experience I know that your mate is out there," she finished with a small smile.

I sat there dumbfounded as the weight of her words sunk in and instead of consoling me; it brought about unleashed anger that until now had lain dormant in my soul.

"To show love and compassion?!" I bellowed as I rose and paced back and forth. I could no longer contain my feelings or thoughts and I spat them out with venom. "I have shown love and compassion for 80 fucking years! I have stood by Jasper's side as he and Alice had countless weddings celebrating their love, I have admired and envied yours and Carlisle's love, and I watched as Edward fought his blood lust to win over Bella!

I have watched every single damn person in this family find love, fight for love and keep it. I have sat by and rejoiced with you all, I have been the lovable teddy bear who makes everyone laugh, but when it's said and done I'm alone! I have sought love and a mate but there has never been a connection to one creature; be it human or vampire! So I have pushed down my feelings of unworthiness, loneliness, and my wants and desires so I wouldn't overwhelm Jasper and to keep you all happy.

I'm tired of pretending I'm fine. I'm NOT fucking fine! I'm lonely, I desire a mate and I think I fucking deserve it after the 80 years I have been through. You say there's someone out there destined to be my mate?! The old line, there's someone out there for everyone. Well, what if there's not? What if I am destined to roam this Earth for the rest of my existence alone? I cannot fathom feeling like this for the rest of eternity.

I feel like there is a void in soul, an aching that is never satisfied and it's a dull aching pain that can't be remedied by sex or familial love. It's a longing to share with someone my wants, my desires, and my fears and to care and love them beyond reason and with abandonment. To protect this creature yet have a need and want for them that brings me to my knees because of the love I have for them. It's the longing to have those feelings and love returned without question and hesitation."

I regained my composure and looked at Esme still sitting on the bed with hurt in her eyes and immediately felt like the ass I was.

I looked down suddenly very interested in the hardwood floor, "Esme, I'm sorry." I whispered. "You didn't deserve that, you've been nothing but kind and loving. I'm so sorry." I slumped to the floor and placed my head on my knees feeling like a colossal jackass.

"Sweetie, don't apologize for how you feel. You needed to let it out," she said softly as she placed a hand on my arm.

I heard Jasper and Edward come up the stairs and looked up to find them standing in my doorway with Alice not far behind. Suddenly I felt very calm and sent an appreciative smile to Jasper. "Thanks man. Sorry."

He nodded, "No problem."

Our family, save for Carlisle and Bella, hovered in and around my room digesting the outburst that occurred. Edward finally broke the silence, "So Jazz and I were talking and we think maybe we should head into Seattle for a guy's night. You up for it, Em?"

I looked at my brothers and debated against it when Alice spoke up.

"OH, Em! You have to go, you just simply HAVE TO go!!" she squealed.

"Alice, why do I HAVE TO go?" I asked mimicking her emphasis. I wanted a damn good reason why I should subject myself to further torture of having what I want the most just out of reach.

"I'm not giving you specifics, because it's still hazy, but trust me you need to go."

Realizing she wasn't going to tell me more or give pestering me till I went, I agreed. "Fine, fine I'll go. Damn little pixie."

They left as I began to shift through my closet, "Em, wear the black button down and roll the sleeves up," Alice said as she flitted by the room.

'_This night had better be worth it'_, I thought as I put the shirt on as dictated by the fashion police.

* * *

We walked into Club 21 a mere hour and a half later and found an empty couch not far from the bar.

"Should we order a drink for the sake of appearances?" I asked.

As soon as that left my mouth a waitress sauntered up to us proudly bouncing her newly enhanced breasts. "So, what can I get you boys tonight?" she asked as she laced the question with a sexy undertone and directed it solely at Edward.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea," Edward said and avoided eye contact.

"Rum and Coke," Jasper replied.

"Blue Moon if you have it on tap."

"You're just in luck darling, we do have it. I'll be right back." She said with a bad Southern accent and a wink.

We all just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We Cullen men had a way of making women swoon and fall over themselves around us. It was part of the allure of a vampire, we were seductive, alluring, and mysterious the perfect combination to pull unsuspecting prey to us. Fortunately, we had Carlisle who was a strong and compassionate man who showed us how to overcome our wants in order to lead fulfilling lives. He was a rare breed of vampire and I was grateful that he had saved me so many years ago in the mountains of Tennessee.

The waitress returned sitting our drinks down and pulling me from my thoughts as she painfully tried to flirt with Edward. Finally getting a little annoyed she got the hint and went over to her next victim.

I surveyed the room around me taking in the various types of women that seemed to keep looking or passing by our direction.

"So this is supposed to be a guy's night but I feel like you're trying to put me through hell with all these beautiful women flitting about," I said as I watched a leggy blonde put an extra wiggle in as she walked by.

She was a pretty piece of ass, but at this point in my existence I had resigned myself to just looking with no hope of action with anyone, except maybe a horizontally accessible Tanya. Then again she and her escapades didn't hold my interest long, it was just too easy and still left a void.

"Hell for you?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "You should try fielding the lust that's pouring off these women."

"Or blocking out their thoughts," Edward piped in.

We sat there idly talking for a bit when I noticed Jasper's face. "Dude if it's too much we can leave."

"No, we're not leaving yet. But if you don't mind I am going to step out for a bit to recharge." He stood and Edward stood up with him.

"Em, if you're ok by yourself I need a little reprieve from this too."

"Absolutely," I nodded and they were gone.

I was lost in my thoughts and the scene of two women dancing who were too obviously doing it for my benefit, when I smelled the most tantalizing scent of my 80-year existence. It was raspberries, vanilla, and honeysuckle. A strange mixture, but tantalizing and hypnotic; I felt the venom in my mouth begin to pool. Scanning the room for the owner of the scent the venom began to get stronger, I felt my innermost monster begin to awaken. He began to consume me, begging me to find the owner and take what I desperately wanted. I tried to keep my eyes from moving so fast it would alarm the humans, I began to rise when Esme's face appeared momentarily quelling the monster.

I sat down and closed my eyes and thought of the compassion Esme had spoke of earlier that evening, I could be compassionate to the owner of this scent and spare them their life. I could be strong and make Carlisle proud, after all I hadn't had a slip-up in 60 years. I slowly regained control of my inner monster and kept scanning the room for the temptress when I narrowed in on a petite brunette in a pink dress.

I swear I forgot how to think as I looked at her, the owner of the tantalizing scent was stunningly gorgeous. Her scent was still strong but my inner monster was being overtaken with a sense of sexual desire and a need to protect and so I watched for a while as she talked and joked with a blonde sitting next to her. It was hard to fight back the venom but as I watched her I became entranced.

The brunette's eyes sparkled as she laughed but were tinged with an unsaid sadness, her lips were soft pink and plump and I longed to nibble on them. I abruptly stopped my thoughts as I noticed two guys join them, I watched and listened intently. It didn't seem like she was with either of them, but the one with the tousled sex hair was getting too close for my comfort and I wanted to rush over and pummel his ass.

'_Whoa, what the hell? I don't even know her and yet I feel the need to protect her from a guy with bad hair? I am losing it' _I thought. I was debating on whether I should go over and introduce myself, _'No that looks too desperate and I'm sure she gets hit on all the time so I'd just look like another cheap jackass'._

About that time I felt my phone vibrate, I flipped it open to read the message, _**"Send her a drink, Amaretto Sour. Trust me **__**- A"**_ Oh my little pixie had better be right.

I flagged down the all too eager waitress and ordered the drink and told her to put it on my tab. If I had an actual beating it heart it would have been thundering out of my chest as I waited in anticipation for the brunette's reaction. It was easy to listen in on the conversation but I wanted to have a semi-human moment where I waited with abated breathe on how this goddess would react to me.

I slowly focused on other matters and watched as the waitress put the glass down and the brunette glanced at her friends with a confused look. _'She's adorable,_' I thought. The waitress pointed to me as the brunette's eyes made contact with mine. I smiled and as she smiled back I felt like a weight had been lifted off me.

I was about to get up and walk over to her when I saw her rise and begin walking in my direction. I didn't trust myself to not grab her and shove my tongue down her throat so I remained planted firmly in my seat.

As she began to make her way to me I took the sight of her in, committing it to my perfect vampire memory. Her skin had a slight bronze glow to it, her shoulders and arms were petite but toned, and the pink dress hugged her in all the right places showing off curves and muscle. The dress fell mid-thigh length and my eyes continued down her toned legs that were set off by crystal-studded heels. I groaned inwardly, oh the things this woman made me want to do to her. I drew myself from my reverie as she approached.

"Hi, I just wanted to come over and thank you for the drink," she said with the sweetest smile and a voice that would melt honey off a comb.

"You're welcome," I said as I rose and realized she was about Alice's size. Oh Alice will have a conniption if she can dress this girl up and swap clothes. _'Again, reign it here buddy. Just met her.'_

"I'm Emmett, would you like to join me?" I asked instantly grateful my brothers had vacated the area. She stood there for a moment and I began to wonder if I was going to be shot down again, and at this point I wasn't above begging for at least one conversation with this petite goddess. I heard her heart speed up and hoped it was a good sign, though I had to fight back the venom that pooled in my mouth.

Finally she spoke, "..um..Sure, I'd love to." She smiled and sat down.

I sat opposite her and immediately sent a silent thank you to Alice and whatever deity or cosmos had allowed me to meet this creature.


	6. Until Later

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***Please send some reviews my way. I write for you so I'd like to hear your thoughts. Thanks!*  
**

***Chapter 6: Until Later***

Emmett's POV

We sat across from each other as the music hummed around us and she nervously shifted in her seat. She was biting her plump pink lower lip and then gave me a smile that was innocent, but held an underlying seduction. I had to repress a growl from escaping my lips as that tiny movement combined with her scent made me fully aware of the effect she was having on my mind and body. Though her scent still enticed my inner monster, it was being quelled by the intrigue, desire and protectiveness I felt for her.

She cleared her throat and smiled, "Well, conversation might flow a bit more if you knew whom you were talking to wouldn't it? Emmett, I'm Emaline."

I smiled as her sweet accent invaded my senses and the way her dark brown, almost black eyes, sparkled under the lighting drawing me in. "It's very nice to meet you Emaline. I noticed a slight accent where are you from?"

"Good to know neutralizing the accent isn't going so well," she mumbled to herself so that any human would have missed it; I however caught it and suppressed a chuckle.

She continued, "I'm from Tennessee."

'_Tennessee? The way she said "Ten-uh-seee" made me start to reminisce of my human mountain home and the simplicity of it. Thoughts bombarded me of how she would look in a summer dress as she dipped her feet into the river and the soft summer wind whipped through her hair. I began to think of how she and I would fit back into it…together…' _I was drawn out of my daze as she spoke.

"Where are you from? I'd guess but your accent isn't very telling."

I slowly debated on how to word my complicated history without lying but still protect the secret and ultimately her. Lord knows I don't want to lie only to end up losing her because of it later. _'Oh hell Emmett, if you're going to lose her it'll be for the far more entertaining issue that you're a vampire not a liar.' _I thought.

"I'm actually a fellow Tennesseean as well. Well, I was born there but haven't been back in years since I was adopted. What I remember makes me miss it though and I'd like to go back, but for many years I've called Forks, Washington home. It's really nice, a few hours out of Seattle with a nice small-town feel."

"Forks sounds a lot like my hometown. A small-town feel is nice but sometimes it's nice to have a little anonymity."

I noticed when she said that her smile was tinged with a bit of sadness just as I was about to inquire more about her, the overeager waitress from earlier bounded up to us. _'This is seriously getting ridiculous. I just want to talk to this woman, not field passes'_ I thought.

"Yes?" I inquired not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"I was just bringing over this drink. It's from the woman over there at the bar," she pointed to the far end of the bar at a blonde who looked like she lived in a tanning bed and had on a revealing green dress that left little to the imagination. Had this girl approached me years ago, or hell even two nights ago, my former self might have been tempted. However, with the goddess before me the thought of being with or talking to anyone else held little interest for me.

"Uh…yeah. I appreciate that but I'm enjoying a drink in the company of a beautiful lady." I replied looking at Emaline with a smile. "So I won't be needing this." I handed her back the concoction of alcohol. The waitress looked surprised but took the drink and walked away.

Emaline took a sip of her drink and smirked, "Enjoying your drink, huh?"

I sat there dumbfounded processing what she said. For all my vampire abilities, this woman had managed to strike my fast thought process down to that of a turtle stampeding through peanut butter.

"Um…well.." I stammered and reached for my drink. _'Did I, Emmett Cullen, just stammer? Oh shit._'

She giggled, "You aren't much of a drinker I take it? Relax I was just goading you a bit."

"Yeah not a big drinker," I replied as I lifted my glass and took a sip of the beer I ordered. As I choked down the disgusting liquid I mentally berated myself for my less than smooth response. _'Have I lost my brain and the ability to form intelligent sentences? If I keep this up she'll think I have the IQ of a houseplant. Think Em, be cool.'_

"So Southern Belle, what brings you to the great northwest?"

She was about to answer when I felt Edward and Jasper arrive. I let out a low growl to let them now I was less than pleased with their return. I saw Emaline rise and smile, so I did the same thing, however I planned to deal with their little interruption later.

"Hi, I'm sorry I must be in your seat," Emaline said as she smiled at Edward and Jasper.

Edward was the first to speak, "No, not at all. Please sit down we didn't mean to intrude." I cast him a harsh glare, _'Of course you did, you little co---'_ I was cut off mid thought by Jasper's nodding towards Emaline.

I fought back the desire to rip them to shreds and began introductions. "Emaline, these are my brothers Edward and Jasper. Guys, this is Emaline."

"It's very nice to meet you both," she said smiling at them.

"It's nice to meet you also," Edward replied.

"My pleasure," Jasper said pulling out his little Texas drawl.

"Well, I don't want to intrude on y'alls time together, so I'm going to head back."

"Oh you don't have to go," I said perhaps a bit too eager.

She gave me a soft smile that made me want to take her in my arms and kiss her pink lips. "I'd better get back before my friends send out a search party."

She turned to Edward and Jasper, "It was nice meeting y'all." Then she turned back to me, "Thank you again, Emmett. Perhaps we'll run into each other again."

"You're welcome. I really hope we do." Then added out of nowhere, "You're intriguing Emaline." I fought the urge to take her hand but knew the ice cold would raise too many questions at the point.

"Until later, Emmett," she whispered.

"Until later," I replied. She smiled and walked away.

I sunk into my chair watching her disappear into the crowd that had formed and fought the urge to run after her.

I turned my attention to the two conversation killers who sat smirking in their seats, "Why in the hell did you all come back when you did? We were just starting to really talk. Jackasses."

Jasper chuckled, "You've got to leave a little to the imagination there, buddy. Wanting more and all that."

Edward piped in, "Yeah don't want to give it all away first meeting now, do we?"

"You pompous asses, we barely got past names, where you're from and a couple of jokes. Now, I have no idea why she's here, where she works or how to get in contact with her." I huffed and sunk into my chair and then was hit with a thought, "Oh shit, I don't even have her number. I didn't even ask and I should have asked." I was about to get up and go find her when I felt a hand on my forearm pushing me back in my seat.

"Whoa there, calm your emotions and your womanly tirade," Jasper said. "She said she hopes to run into you again soon so just let it be. Don't push this."

I glared at him but felt myself becoming calm, damn little empath playing with my emotions.

"Ok fine," I resigned myself to my chair.

We sat there in silence listening to the music pump through the system as people began gravitating to the dance floor.

"So, um..did you guys sense or hear anything unusual from her? "

They exchanged glances and Edward spoke first, "Well, I wasn't trying to tune in and listen to her but I did overhear some things. It was hit or miss so take it with a grain of salt." I nodded for him to proceed. "Her thoughts ran along the lines 'He seems sweet..can't allow this to happen…beautiful eyes…gentleman..sex…protect myself…will end like others…want to see him again…shouldn't…but really want to.'"

I sat there trying to reel all those thoughts into a coherent pattern but nothing was clicking except she did want to see me again, but I couldn't figure out why she felt like she shouldn't. Jasper cleared his throat gaining my attention.

"I did feel out your all's emotions and it seemed to be pretty intense from both sides. It was a mesh of emotions because you both share some of the same feelings and then others are in complete dichotomy. From you I felt: longing, lust, protectiveness, and adoration and then from her it was lust, longing, apprehension, and a need to guard."

I was lost in my thoughts of how this Southern goddess had appeared in my life a mere 20 minutes ago and had already infiltrated my every thought and emotion. It seemed like I had done the same to her from Edward and Jasper's observations, but yet there still seemed to be barrier. Finally, I caught sight of her as she continued to talk and laugh with her friends. I tried to imagine what could possibly have happened to have caused this beautiful creature to put up barriers and have the feelings of apprehension and uncertainty.

Edward broke my concentration, "We better get home, Nessie will have a fit if I'm not there when she goes to bed."

"Yeah and I've got a meeting in the morning about the press for that movie with CMI, guess I better at least brush up on my publicity role." I stated still fighting the urge to go to her and get her number. I felt a hand stop me and locked eyes with Jasper, "Let it be," he said and nodded for the door. I sighed and begrudgingly began to make my way to the exit.

We began walking out, my eyes only leaving Emaline long enough to make the humans think I actually had to watch where I was walking. As we were about to walk out, I looked back once more and made eye contact with her, she smiled and bit her lower lip. I gave her a huge smile and felt that if my undead heart would beat it would be floating out of my chest with euphoria.

_'Until later,'_ I thought.


	7. Beauty in the Breakdown

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***This chapter gives you a little insight into Emaline's past. It's crucial to the story that you get a glimpse into her psyche and emotional state. That being said, there are adult themes of mild violence. I promise no gore, no rape, or incest. Wanted to clear the air***

***HAPPIER NOTE: Since this is a little emotionally heavy I'm putting up two chapters today with the second one being a bit brighter.***

***Please review, thanks!*  
**

***Chapter 7: Beauty in the Breakdown***

Emaline's POV

Our group had finally decided to leave Club 21 not long after I had returned from my interesting encounter with Emmett. After unsuccessfully trying to sort through my thoughts with Lady Gaga blaring in the background, I was eternally grateful to leave and escape to the solitude of my apartment. Of course, before I was granted my reward I would have to endure Rory's line of questioning on the ride home. She hadn't said much at the club after I returned except to give me a huge smile and "He's hot!" Now, however, I was trapped in a small space with her for the duration of the car ride home.

"So…" Rory began, "who's the hot mystery guy? How did your little thank you turn into a sit down conversation? Are you going to see him again?"

I inwardly groaned at having to field questions of this magnitude. I mean for all that is holy I just met the guy. Did I feel incredibly attracted to him physically? Yes. Did I feel at ease talking to him? Yes. Did I know that this was wrong on so many levels and didn't care? Yes. Did I feel like I had found the lost piece of my soul? Yes. Did I think I needed to be committed to the loony bin? I was still debating on that issue.

"Well, his name is Emmett. It turned into a conversation because he asked me to sit down and I agreed and I have no idea when I'll see him again," I stated completely content with my answers. Rory however wasn't satisfied and didn't relent on her quest for information.

"Ok. Did you get a last name? You have no idea when you'll see him again, really? Did you all exchange phone numbers? Do you think it could just be fun? I know you said you were looking for fun."

Seriously, I just wanted to escape to the solitude of my apartment not be subject to the damn Spanish Inquisition.

I sighed, "I did get a last name, however if I tell you then you have to swear it stays between us. Simply that if it gets out, coincidence or not, my ass and job are on the line."

"I swear."

"Last name is Cullen and no I—"

"CULLEN?! EMMETT CULLEN?! Oh my hell! Emmett Cullen bought you a drink and asked you to sit down! You are the damn luckiest girl on this planet!!!" Rory squealed or perhaps screeched. The decibel level she was able to reach had impaired my hearing.

"Yes, Emmett Cullen. The one and only that I'm going to working with very soon on publicity. And to answer the rest of your questions, no I really don't know when I'll be seeing him again socially. And there were no phone numbers exchanged." I already revealed more information than I wanted, but there it was out in the open. I said no more and Rory fell silent and left me to my thoughts.

I was instantly attracted to Emmett the moment I had laid eyes on his picture hours ago at work. However, I dismissed the attraction as a mere lust issue from the sexual depression I was currently suffering through and let it go. Then the object of my lust appeared at the club that same night, sent me a drink, and then invited me to sit down and talk. It was like destiny or fate had intervened to bring us together, except I was pretty sure I had given up on "one person just for you" mantra a while ago so I chalked it up to coincidence. Now as I rode back to my apartment all I could think about was Emmett. While the thoughts of doing depraved things to his body were present, I pushed them aside for the thoughts I had of wanting to know more about him. I longed to sit down and actually talk to him; I wanted to know his thoughts, hopes, dreams, desires, and fears. I wanted to share those things with him, I wanted to let him into my heart and soul and let him love me. Let him love me? A man I just met, and lusted over I now want to love? I was seriously leaning towards perhaps being committed.

"What about the fun issue?" Rory asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um, no fun. I'm going to work with him so it has to stay professional and I'm always one to get attached so it'll be just friends." I said it and tried to convince myself I meant every word.

We rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to my apartment. I bid her good-bye and locked myself in for a night of soul searching and thinking, which was bound to get me into trouble. Over thinking always did that.

I decided on a shower to relieve the tension I felt building in my shoulders and hopefully it would clear my head. As the hot water washed over my body I began to relax and let my mind begin to process what truly was going on. I longed to be with someone that made me feel like I was enough and I had value. Though I knew that I had worth and I was strong woman, my circumstances of the past still lingered and were part of the reason I was so tough. While a part of me loved the fact I was independent and stubborn and could be on my own I also longed to be taken care of, cherished and loved unconditionally. I guess if I had made different choices in life I wouldn't have run half way across the country to escape what I couldn't let go of back home. Perhaps if my choices had been different, I wouldn't be alone night after night wondering why I couldn't do anything just right when it came to men. I fought the memory that played over and over again in my head from pushing to the forefront of my mind but it was useless. Resigning myself to the fact that maybe this time I would finally let it out and let it go, I let the thought assault all my senses as I closed my eyes.

_{It was a beautiful June summer day in Tennessee, one where the weather was warm but wasn't oppressively hot. Andrew and I had gone on a picnic like we had so many times before and were making our way back to his truck. It was the summer before our senior year of high school and it seemed like we had it made. He ran track and cross-country and I was cheerleader and heavily involved in academics trying to grab every scholarship available. _

_Since Andrew and I had started dating 8 months ago my friend dynamic had changed drastically. We hung out more with his friends, while they were good guys; I missed having my girls around. I saw the girls at school but it wasn't the same and there was a distance growing between us. At first I didn't really notice the divide because after all, sometimes a first love can blind you to the real world for a while. As the months drug on it became more and more apparent I was isolating them. I tried to make amends but each time I did, we'd be ok for a while then Andrew would slowly drag me back to him and his life._

_ I'm a strong girl, but I guess my naivety beat me on this one. My days were filled with either working, cheer practice or hanging out with Andrew so this beautiful June day seemed no different. We had been discussing college and our majors and all the hopes and dreams you have at 17. _

"_I'm really excited about MTSU. I know their aerospace program is kick ass!" Andrew exclaimed as we climbed into the truck._

"_I know, I've heard great things about it and the communications program. I really can't wait to get started." I beamed with delight as I daydreamed about eventually moving to Los Angeles and working in a huge publicity firm. _

"_What do you plan to do after college graduation?" Andrew asked me._

_His question caught me off guard because that still seemed ages away to me. "I don't know, I'd love to do well and move to Los Angeles and represent the best of Hollywood." I said with satisfaction._

"_Where does that leave me?"_

"_What do you mean where does that leave you?"_

"_Well, do you just expect me to pick up and follow you wherever your whims take you?" he asked getting a little agitated. _

_I was starting to get uncomfortable but couldn't quite jump out of a moving car so I tried to diffuse the situation, though I'd never seen him like this before and to have such a sudden emotional change frightened me._

"_Well, Andrew I'd love for you to come with me, but I'd understand if you got an amazing job somewhere because I want you to be happy." He looked pissed so I decided to tack on "Couldn't you get a job doing something at LAX?" I wasn't trying to sound naïve but my brain was working on overload on how to keep him from blowing up at me that I said the first thing I thought of. _

_He started laughing then grabbed my head in his right hand and began shaking my head saying "God, that was a dumb question! Why don't you think before you speak!"? He then released my head forcefully still laughing.}_

I was standing in my shower as tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I had been so dumb to let that happen to me, but I wanted to believe it was an isolated incident and we were just having a communication issue. We weren't just having a miscommunication issue and my next memory reminded me of that part. I didn't want to relieve it again but if my brain was determined to drag this up tonight I couldn't stop it.

_{Andrew and I had somehow made it through our senior year, I unscathed and his temper still intact. We had a few incidents but luckily I was never near him when it happened. I blindly skipped my ass to MTSU with him, still hell bent on making something of myself and moving to Los Angeles. _

_I had just finished my biology lab and was stopping by his dorm so we could grab lunch, our usual Wednesday ritual. I bounded up to him and his friends, some from high school and some he'd met this year, talking and laughing. I had become used to being about the only girl in a group of guys so their language and jokes just became something I heard and I grew numb to it; until that day._

_ They were talking about sex, which was to be expected with them, and Andrew said, "Yeah, well this one here is pretty good too." Pointing to me and then proceeded to make a gesture with his hand and mouth which indicated me giving him a blow job. I was shocked, disgusted and mostly embarrassed. I was far from being a prude but to me that was something private between us, not something you share with the world. _

_I don't know what came over me but I felt my face get hot and I hauled back and slapped him hard. I turned on my heel and marched myself out of there fighting tears the whole way. I should have ran because the next thing I knew someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around and Andrew slapped me hard across the face just like I had done him. Then he pulled me close and sneered, "No fucking bitch slaps and humiliates me in front of my friends." He released me and pushed me to the ground.}_

I stood in the shower my sobs wracking my body and tears of shame and regret flowing down my face. How could I have been so stupid to stay with him? Why did I let him treat me that way? I'm smarter than that! Now because I didn't get myself out, because I lived with it for so long I began to believe the lies. When the relationship ended, all I had was what little self-esteem I had mustered together and a resolve to never let any man treat me that way again. My resolve though had gone from a mantra to emotional barriers to ensure I didn't allow this behavior. I had felt stupid for so many years, disgusted that I had let him have that much control over me. I dealt with the fact it happened, but I had never let it heal, I just kept putting up defenses and made excuses.

Now here I was almost 25 years old, alone, sobbing in a shower that was turning cold, and wanting to let someone love me for the first time in years. I drug myself from my shower still crying, dressed and continued to cry as I crawled into bed and hugged my pillow. As the tears continued to flow down my cheeks and chin and soak my pillow, I felt some emotions being released. I began to think was ready to let someone in, but I had thought this before so I had come to realize that things look different in the daylight.

* * *

**A/N: I know, emotionally heavy and no Emmett :-( **

**Next chapter though....but before you go please hit the green button and let me know what you think.  
**


	8. Sooner than Later

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

**I don't own any rights to the song "Sooner than Later" by Drake. Just a coincidence that my chapter and his little diddy share the same title. His song and my chapter have different meanings so his song didn't inspire my writing. However, it's a good song so check it out. **

***Now that my legal obligations and pimping of songs is out of the way, who's ready for some Emaline and Emmett? *Raises hand* Hope yours is raised too. *Hand raise would go here* That's what I thought :-) ***

***Chapter 8: Sooner than Later***

Emaline's POV

Friday morning I was nursing a headache from the emotional tirade I had embarked upon the night before. I hoped the puffiness in my eyes had diminished thanks to the extra hour I spent holding a cold washcloth to my face and excellent eye make up. My head was buried in my hands willing my headache away when my peaceful moment was interrupted.

"Good Friday Morning! I brought you coffee!" Rory exclaimed and bounded into my office with more enthusiasm than necessary for 8 am.

"Thanks dear. I definitely needed a good pick me up." I gave a quick smile as I reached for my coffee.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of upset?"

"Mmm," I mumbled as I took a sip of coffee and shook my head, "I'm fine just a bit of a headache. You seem excited, what's up?"

She giggled which sent up red flags, "Well, you know I just love when good things happen to good people. So, let's just say you might be seeing your "mystery guy" from last night sooner than you thought!" I rolled my eyes at her using the obnoxious air quotes around mystery guy.

"Sure, Rory he just waltzed in here today out of kicks. He's not supposed to be doing anything with publicity until I have a meeting with the studio." I said fighting the butterflies in my stomach hoping I was right.

" He apparently doesn't abide by that and does what he wants because, rules of studio be damned, he's here!" She said with a glint in her eye.

I felt a slight bit of panic creep upon me as I realized I would have to face Emmett and my issues sooner than I wanted to. _'Get a grip on your emotions, Emaline; you faced these last night you're a new woman you can do this. You can put a professional stance between you two, which has to be done for the sake of your reputation. Yes I can. Ugh, then why do I feel like I'm going to be sick?' _I thought.

"Emaline, what is wrong?! You should be overjoyed he's here, not looking like you just ate a piece of moldy cheese." Rory whispered going over to close the door. "Tell me right now, what in the hell is going on with you?"

I looked up at Rory who looked concerned and pissed all rolled into one and I relented one tiny barrier. My past was an issue I had promised I wouldn't bring up with anyone in my new world, but with Rory there was no other option because I did trust her. At least the vague truth would have to be revealed, "Rory, there are some things that I've been through that have made dealing with men and relationships a bit complicated. Now, I am interested in Emmett, I'd be issued a ticket on the hell bus if I lied about that, but it's those complications and the fact that I have to remain professional for my job that makes this all but impossible." I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

We sat for a moment in silence, her arms still crossed and lips pursed before she sighed.

"Emaline, I'm not going to push you for details on your past because that's yours to deal with. So, I'm also not going to pretend that I understand this, however I am going to be honest. Your past, which I am not discounting, may have been horrific and damaging, but it's in the past. You have to take what your past gave you and not let it define who you are, but rather define yourself by the lessons and experiences you've had. If you keep letting yourself get caught up in the past, no matter how damning, you'll never be able to find happiness or see a good thing when it comes along." Rory finished and sat back in the chair opposite me.

I let her words sink in and knew that they held more truth than I wanted to admit.

I had been holding myself back and using my past as my excuse instead of living life how I wanted to or loving who I wanted to. Planning and excuses had taken the place of dealing with my past and coloring my perception of the men who tried to enter my life.

Looking at Rory I realized someone had finally called me out on my true intentions and while there was more to deal with I figured I might as well start facing it now.

"Yeah. I, um, I think you've got something there." I whispered.

"I just want you to be happy, Em. I think you might have a real shot at it with Emmett, just try and keep an open mind." Rory said as she rose from the chair. "Well, I've gotta get downstairs but if you need me, call."

"Thanks. See you later."

Rory flitted out of the room and left me to digest our conversation, and the bitter truth didn't go down any easier with the coffee. I began replying to e-mails and drafting a press release to help take my mind off my personal life for a bit. I was still wrapped up in editing my press release when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I replied still entranced in writing, not bothering to look up.

"Hi, Emaline."

I stopped and felt a pleasant chill run down my back as the familiar voice uttered my name.

"Hello, Emmett." I said looking up to take in his perfect physique standing my doorway. His dark curls were darker than I remembered from last night, his blue eyes still as piercing as if they could see into my soul, and his t-shirt hugged his muscular frame just enough to make my thought process foggy.

"So this is later," he said as small smile played upon his lips.

I fought back a groan at the thoughts running through my head and replied, "It definitely appears that way. Please come in, have a seat."

He walked in, shut the door behind him and sauntered over to a chair and sat down with more grace than I thought possible for a man his size.

"Great view," he said.

"Yeah it's wonderful, I fell in love with it the first day I saw it," I said turning to admire the view of Seattle.

"I know how that feels," he said huskily.

I cleared my throat, "Um, so what brings you to CMI?"

"Well, I needed to speak with Ensign about some of the publicity for the new movie and he's an old family friend so I usually just drop in."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew Ensign." I said a little taken a back that my boss hadn't mentioned knowing Emmett.

"Yeah, we've known him for quite a while, he and my dad Carlisle are good friends. I was disappointed to hear he won't be heading the publicity for this movie, he's a good one."

"Yes he's a good one, but I'm sure the person he's picked is very capable of handling the media and producing excellent results."

"Yeah I hope so. Do you know who it might be?" he asked.

"You're looking at her," I sat back with a small smug grin on my face as he stared at me with his mouth gaping slightly.

"You're going to be the publicist?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

He shifted slightly in his seat, "No, not at all. I mean yes."

I sat up a bit taller in my chair; ready to tell him exactly what bridge he could jump off of if he didn't think I had the intelligence or tenacity to take this on.

He saw my change in posture and facial expression and started backtracking. "Please let me explain, that didn't come out right." He said quickly and gave a small smile. "What I meant is no it's not a problem because I'm sure you're excellent at your job. But yes it's a problem if it means I can't ask you out."

Catching me off guard with his statement I now looked like the one about to catch flies with my mouth gaping open. I quickly shut it and mulled over the statement that turned my thought process upside down. Dating Emmett Cullen would have been a dream for any woman and I can't lie if I didn't think I had secretly wanted this outcome, but wanting something that seems improbable doesn't prepare you for the reality of the event. Yet here I was with reality facing me in the form of the sexiest man I'd ever laid eyes on and I felt powerless to stop myself from being pulled towards him. I decided I could either take a leap of faith by starting to take down barriers or retreat to into my fortress I had built and the solitary confinement it offered. Perhaps not running full force from my fortress and abandoning it was the best option, but stepping across the threshold into sunlight was a start.

I took a deep breathe and decided that if I was going to do this I still had to be smart and still protect an important part of me. "Ask me on date, really?"

He smiled and said, "Yes really, a date. I told you that I'm intrigued by you Emaline."

"Intrigued? What about me is intriguing?"

"Do you always answer with questions?"

I chuckled, "Do you always asks your publicists out on dates?"

He grinned, "Ensign isn't really my type. But to answer, honestly, no I don't. So will you answer my question, with a real answer and no questions?"

I shook my head yes and he continued, "Will you go out with me?"

I bit my lower lip as I debated if my job and heart were worth risking for this man. I wanted to so badly, but I just couldn't be sure.

"I'd love to, but with my job I'd be in breech of contract. We both could lose our jobs and I can't do that to you or myself. I'm sorry." I gave a small smile and looked down feeling a small twinge of regret begin to build in my stomach. He had moved, I sensed it and figured he was headed towards the door so I couldn't bring myself to look up. Instead of a door opening I felt a cold hand under my chin pulling me gently up so my gaze was locked with his.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered huskily causing goose bumps to form as his cold touch combined with his sweet breath infiltrated my senses. "Don't be sorry, just say yes. I swear to you that I will make sure your job and you are protected. Please give me a chance, just one date?"

It was either his gaze, his sincerity, his proximity or all of the above that sent my resolve crashing to the ground in a million pieces.

"Okay," I whispered not trusting my voice not to shake, "one date, then we'll go from there."

He beamed like a little boy on Christmas who just received his most coveted present. "Thank you, I promise you'll be happy."

I couldn't think of anything witty or halfway intelligent to say so I just shook my head yes and gave him a smile.

"So, um, I believe now it's customary for me to have your phone number," he leaned back and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah I think customs do call for that," I replied whipping out my cell phone as well.

As we exchanged numbers, my office phone beeped reminding me of a meeting at 11:00. For once I found myself actually hating the interruption instead of welcoming the reprieve.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Emmett." I said as I rose and walked with him to the door.

"I'm glad later came sooner than I expected," he said as he took my hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "I'll call you and arrange a good time to get together."

"I'll talk to you then. Have a good day," I smiled fighting back a giggle. _'Ugh when do I giggle' _I thought.

"You too," he said with a dimpled smile that brought forth the giggle I had fought to suppress and walked out.

I stood leaning on the door jam watching his muscular frame retreat and enjoying the view every step of the way. I found myself smiling and actually feeling like maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe things can really look better in the daylight.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want more drama? Want a lemon? Press that little green button and let me know. :-) Authors appreciate your glowing reviews and constructive criticism. **


	9. All in a Plan

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***First of all, thank you to all of you who continue to read, alert, favorite and review this story! You all provide wonderful feedback and I hope that with each chapter I get better for you, my readers*  
**

***Second, I apologize for the delay, I finally hit the infamous writer's block. This chapter took several hours, revisions and cups of coffee to come into existence. I hope you enjoy*  
**

***Chapter 9: All in a Plan ***

Emmett's POV

I originally set out to meet with Ensign at CMI to discuss the details for publicity concerning the new movie; however, walking into the building that morning my senses were assaulted with the tantalizing scent from the night before: raspberries, vanilla, and honeysuckle. Emaline was here. Venom began to pool in my mouth, but I choked it down as the need to see her again began to overwhelm me. Our later had come sooner than I expected and I was grateful that I wouldn't be kept from the temptress who pulled me to her in every imaginable way.

After meeting with Ensign, I debated on whether to go talk to her, but it seemed like I would be smiting the cosmos or fate if I didn't take this opportunity that had been handed to me on a silver platter. I walked down the hall and stood next to her door, which was slightly ajar so I pushed it open a tiny bit further and saw her entranced in her work. Her fingers working feverishly over the keyboard and small sighs escaping her lips. I lifted my hand and gave a gentle knock.

"Come in," she said not even bothering to look up.

I smirked at the thought of her reaction, "Hi, Emaline."

She stopped typing and looked up at me with small smile and I heard her heart rate speed up.

"Hello, Emmett." If it were possible she was even more gorgeous than the night before. Her hair shone an auburn color accentuated by her red form-fitting sweater that hugged her perky breasts. Her beautiful brown eyes framed by black glasses and yet her eyes held a look of exhaustion and rejuvenation mixed together.

"So this is later," I said and smiled.

She shifted slightly in her seat and responded, "It definitely appears that way. Please come in, have a seat."

I walked in, shutting the door to ensure privacy and walked over to sit across from my goddess.

"Great view," I said. Her view of Seattle was good, but what was sitting across the desk from me would put the most romantic night in Paris to shame.

"Yeah it's wonderful, I fell in love with it the first day I saw it," she said turning to admire the view of Seattle.

"I know how that feels," I said unable to keep my emotion in check.

I knew she caught something because she quickly changed the subject,"Um, so what brings you CMI?"

"Well, I needed to speak with Ensign about some of the publicity for the new movie and he's an old family friend so I usually just drop in."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew Ensign."

"Yeah, we've known him for quite a while, he and my dad Carlisle are good friends. I was disappointed to hear he won't be heading the publicity for this movie, he's a good one." It was true Ensign had become a good friend of Carlisle since we moved back 3 years ago and was truly the best person to deal with.

"Yes he's a good one, but I'm sure the person he's picked is very capable of handling the media and producing excellent results."

"Yeah I hope so. Do you know who it might be?" I asked. Ensign had been vague as to who would be handling it and I honestly didn't want to deal with any snot nosed publicist.

"You're looking at her," she said.

I was momentarily stunned with the words that came out of her mouth. 'She was the publicist? Wasn't there a rule about fraternizing with actors or some legal mumbo jumbo? So was this a cruel joke that was being played on me? I had met her only to be denied because of contract rules?

"You're going to be the publicist?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

I shifted slightly trying to find the right words, "No, not at all. I mean yes."

'_Oh that didn't come out right at all, you idiot!'_ I thought. I noticed that she looked like she was about to come over the desk and tear me apart. I suppressed a chuckle at her trying to take me on.

"Please let me explain, that didn't come out right." I tried to backtrack quickly. "What I meant is no it's not a problem because I'm sure you're excellent at your job. But yes it's a problem if it means I can't ask you out."

I decided at that moment, that contract rules and my acting career be damned, nothing was going to keep me from her. She sat there and seemed to be mulling over the idea and I realized her job would be at stake as well. I didn't know how'd I'd manage but I was sure Ensign could help in some way to ensure that her job wasn't put into jeopardy

I heard her sigh and she finally spoke. "Ask me on date, really?"

I had to smile, not the quick answer I was looking for but I could roll with this. "Yes really, a date. I told you that I'm intrigued by you Emaline."

"Intrigued? What about me is intriguing?"

'_Ok is she going to play 20 questions with me now? '_I thought. "Do you always answer with questions?"

She chuckled, "Do you always asks your publicists out on dates?"

"Ensign isn't really my type. But to answer, honestly, no I don't. So will you answer my question, with a real answer and no questions?"

She shook her head yes and I knew this was the moment, "Will you go out with me?"

She bit her lower lip and looked pensive before speaking.

"I'd love to, but with my job I'd be in breech of contract. We both could lose our jobs and I can't do that to you or myself. I'm sorry."

My undead heart began breaking at hearing this response. I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly opened it and read the message _**'Don't give up on her. She wants to, but she has to feel protected. –A' **_I quickly shut the phone deciding that I wasn't going to lose her. I rose and went over and sat on the edge of her desk, I put my hand under my chin and lifted her face gently up so my gaze was locked with hers.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered and she shivered slightly under my touch. "Don't be sorry, just say yes. I swear to you that I will make sure your job and you are protected. Please give me a chance, just one date?"

I looked into her deep brown eyes swimming with a thousand emotions and had to fight with myself to not reach down and gently kiss her lips and let her know that it would all work out.

"Okay," she whispered, "one date, then we'll go from there."

I couldn't believe it, she had said yes! My undead heart did a million flips and I sent a silent thank you to Alice. "Thank you, I promise you'll be happy."

She was absolutely breathtaking as she smiled up at me and I heard her heart rate speed up which sent an unbelievable amount of joy into my body.

"So, um, I believe now it's customary for me to have your phone number," I leaned back pulling my phone out and smiling.

"Yeah I think customs do call for that," she replied.

As we exchanged numbers, her office phone beeped and she looked at the offending object and scowled. I took this as a good sign and my smile never wavered.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Emmett," she said as we rose and she walked me to the door.

"I'm glad later came sooner than I expected," I said and took her hand in mine and slowly lowered my lips so that they brushed her knuckles. "I'll call you and arrange a good time to get together." She shivered slightly but when I looked up it was a good shiver by the look on her face.

"I'll talk to you then. Have a good day."

"You too," I said and gave her my best smile as I slowly walked out.

Walking out of Emaline's office I had to stop myself from bouncing down the halls with excitement, she had said yes and I was beyond elated. I realized it was probably against vampire and man code to gallivant around public like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. Since I didn't have Jasper to calm me down I had to rely on self-control to walk at a normal speed.

As I drove home to Forks I replayed the scene in her office over and over again in my head. She has walls built up; anyone who answered questions with questions had to be protecting themselves from something. Yet through all that, I want to know her and her reasons for being guarded but more importantly I want to break down the walls, protect her and make her feel safe. She had agreed to a date and though she seemed scared, I was hell-bent on proving that she is was making the right decision. One date is all I have to prove to her that I'm a good guy and that she can be happy and will be happy with me. How am I going to plan the perfect date? Actually what would a human consider a perfect date? Somehow I don't think watching me take down a grizzly or playing vampire baseball was sure to win over a human.

I groaned inwardly at the task ahead when I felt my phone vibrate and flipped it open,

_**'Don't worry my dear brother, Esme, Bella and I are going to make sure this is one for the record books! –A'**_

I smiled and felt grateful the women in my life cared, but also a little scared as to what these three were up to. Somehow I'm sure it would end up with me looking a lot less manly than I wanted to.

* * *

I pulled the jeep into the garage and the house was eerily quiet which meant either my family was hunting or they were up to something. Intuition told me it was the latter. I walked in the door, knowing they were up to something, didn't prepare me to be bombarded by a planning committee.

"Emmett, we have to get to work on this date. What day do you want to take her out? " Bella asked.

"I see maybe Sunday or Monday, those are the only two days that it isn't going to rain. What do you think of a picnic?" Alice piped in, walking downstairs to join us in the living room.

"Oh a picnic would be perfect. She's from the South right? I've been reading up on recipes and I can whip up a perfect Southern picnic lunch for you all. What do you think?" Esme offered.

"You might want to figure out what you can stand to choke down as well seeing as how she won't understand why you aren't eating and all." Jasper drawled with a smile on his face. He was sitting on the couch immersed in a video game but didn't miss a chance to put his two cents in.

"I think I know of a great place you can take her that's secluded but won't make her think you're trying to kidnap her." Edward smirked.

"Uncle Em? Picnic? I go?" Nessie asked, tugging slightly on my jeans.

I stood there for a moment pushing my fingertips to my temples. I'm sure if vampires could have headaches my family would have caused me a migraine. Finally silence hung in the air long enough for me to get a word in.

"Nessie," I said leaning down so I was eye to eye with my sweet niece, "I'd love for you to go but this is going to be an adult trip." She looked up at me with sad eyes and started to stick her lip out. "But I promise I'll take you on a picnic soon. Just us, ok?" I added earning a huge smile from her.

I stood up facing the rest of the family, "As for the rest of you, I appreciate you forming a planning committee, but do you think eating and a secluded area is really a good idea for a first date? I mean for a human and vampire?"

"Well, Edward and I went to his meadow which is secluded and nothing ever happened." Bella said.

"Yeah Bells, but you had no sense of self-preservation either." I gilded her.

She let out a low growl and playful snap, "For that Emmett, we'll be having a boulder smashing contest later. Loser forfeits their car."

I groaned inwardly and was about to question which car she wanted to enter into this bet, when Alice piped in.

"Ok we'll settle that later. Right now we have this date to figure out! A picnic will be perfect and romantic without sending the 'I want to spend eternity, literally, with you' message and the seclusion won't be a problem. We'll make sure you hunt more than normal for this first time. Trust me, this is a good plan!" Alice grinned and skipped her way into the kitchen. I followed begrudgingly and was joined by Esme and Bella.

"Now, what day are you going to take her out? Sunday or Monday?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Sunday maybe but that's only two days away. Would it be too soon if I called her today and asked her out?" I asked. I wanted to be with Emaline as soon as I could but didn't want to scare her off.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she stood still for a moment before blinking and a smile spreading across her face. "I think today would be perfect to call her."

"Ok, then what do I say?" I started feeling a bit of panic rise up in me, realizing that I've never asked anyone out on a true date before. It had always been a one night stand or weekend tryst that never meant anything or was destined to last. This time however I felt that this tiny, fragile human could break me and be the cause of my immortal undoing.

"Perhaps you should start with hi," Bella quipped as she sat at the island with Nessie in her lap.

"Thank you dating guru, without your advice I was sure to bumble that up with "I'm a vampire, want to go on a picnic. I promise you're not on the menu."" I retorted and rolled my eyes.

"Enough, children," Esme interjected. "Emmett, just call her and be yourself. If she's already agreed to the date, then it's just the details," she smiled and patted my hand.

I sighed, and pushed myself away from the island and headed out of earshot to get some semblance of privacy. Ensuring I was deep in the forest I took my cell phone out, and took an unnecessary deep breath before scrolling down to her name and pushed the green button.

In all my existence, time never passed so slowly for me as I waited for Emaline to pick up, right as I was about to resign myself to voicemail I heard the sweet honeycomb voice filter into my senses, "Hello?"

"Hi, Emaline. It's Emmett. I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" I guessed that was the smoothest I could do.

"Hey Emmett. No not a bad time at all, just got in from yoga. How are you?"

_'Yoga?'_ I thought I'd seen yoga poses before and oh my hell the thoughts that raced to my brain made my eyes heavy lidded with lust of the positions she had been in moments earlier. Her breathing brought me back to reality.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great, just a little tired."

"Well, I won't keep you long then. I just wanted to call and say I was glad that I saw you again today. Um…and I was wondering if you still wanted to and were free that you'd maybe like to go out on our date this Sunday?" I asked hopeful that she hadn't changed her mind in the span on hours.

"Hmm, Sunday? Actually…." There was a long pause that made me hold my breathe for either dramatic effect or the fear my world was about to be shattered. "Actually Sunday is a great day for me," she responded.

"Wonderful!" I said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. "How do you feel about a picnic?"

"A picnic? Wow I haven't been on one in ages. Um…yeah sure that sounds good."

"Ok then I'll pick you up at 12:30."

We continued to talk for a few more minutes figuring out details and she giving me directions to her apartment. When we hung up, I sat down in the forest taking in the tiny silvers of darkening sky through the treetops and thinking of Emaline and the former thoughts of her doing yoga. I was sure I could have been more productive by planning the details of the date, but even being a vampire didn't sedate the thought patterns of the average male.

I knew I was far enough away that the mind readers in the family would have to deal with my thoughts, so I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. From my memory of last night her toned legs had met nicely with a firm rounded ass that in the tight dress had awoken Emmett, Jr.

_{I walked into the gym and caught a glimpse of her sitting on her mat, stretching down to her toes, her head resting lightly on her knees, and her back muscles taut. She rolled up, rolling her shoulders back and letting her head fall back. My eyes followed down her neck to the edge of her top where her bosom heaved with her heavy breathing and sweat ran down and disappeared below the fabric. I wanted my tongue to follow that same trail and give her inexplicable pleasure that would have her calling out my name and marking her as mine. She had rolled over onto her stomach with her back facing the door, and I slipped quietly into the room. She came up to a plank and then walked her hands to her feet raising her perfectly rounded ass in the air and her head dipping low. I couldn't help it anymore, a groan of desire escaped my lips and she stood up. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked seductively smiling and biting her lower lip. _

_"A little. I'd enjoy it more if I could try." I breathed as I came up to stand in front of her my hand rubbing up and down her arm._

_"Ok, well let me show you first." With that she turned around and lowered herself back to the mat and slowly walked herself back to the same position as before. This time, however, her heels were touching my toes and her ass rubbed precariously close to my aching member. My hands reached out to grab her and claim her as mine.}_

"Emmett!! Please stop that, I do not have time to bleach my brain right now!" Alice screeched at me.

I jumped a foot in the air, "Damnit, Alice! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Her laughter rang through the trees, "Sneaking up on you?! What happened to your super vampire senses?"

"Well, I was a little bit preoccupied. I guess."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed melodically, then her eyes became serious as she continued, "Wow, Emmett you've really got it bad. I've never seen anyone's abilities be this impaired when another is involved." She stood there for a moment tapping her chin with her finger before gracefully sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, well…" was all I could say. I should have been aware of her but when it came to Emaline, I was finding that she consumed every part of me.

"Listen Em, about Sunday, we didn't mean to bombard you with the whole picnic thing. We just want to see you happy."

"It's all good. I want to be happy too and I think I can be if I can just get her to open up. She's just so guarded."

"Mmm. Yeah, Edward and Jasper mentioned something when you all returned that night. I've been trying to get bits and pieces to help with how to handle it, but sometimes she just fades in and out."

I began to feel panicked at that, whenever anyone faded in Alice's visions it was never a good sign. "Alice! Faded? That's—that's not good. Is it?"

"Emmett, calm down. It's fine. Well, what I mean is she's not fading for the reasons you think she is. She's fading in and out because there are still a lot of decisions she's wavering back and forth on. Don't worry, she's fine." Alice said with a smile.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if—well anyway." I stopped myself before I finished my sentence. It wasn't a thought I wanted to entertain so I pushed it as far from my mind as I could.

"Come on, let's go back to the house and finish the details for Sunday. Esme is thinking chicken, baked beans, corn on the cob, and maybe blueberry cobbler. We've also got to figure out if you're going to do wine or champagne. Oohh! What kind of flowers do you want to get her?"

Alice continued rattling off things as we raced home and my thoughts began to overtake me. According to Alice, Emaline had a lot of decisions left to make and I wondered if any of those had to do with how she felt about me and hopefully ultimately, us. If it did, I hoped Sunday would help her see that I could be everything she ever wants and needs. Sunday would be the day of reckoning.

* * *

**Honestly: Like it, love it, hate it, want me to burn it? **

**Chapter 10: Coming soon!**

**I promise this story isn't over with yet, I still have some tricks up my proverbial sleeve.  
**


	10. The Date

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. **

**New characters and places introduced in this story belong to me. **

***First, I want to apologize profusely for my extended absence. Life just came at me all at once. But I'm back now and so are Emmett and Emaline.***

***Second, this chapter is all Emmett's POV and it's their first date. _Collective sigh. _I do promise more drama later on.***

***Again thank you all who continue to read, review, favorite and alert this story and for sticking with me. I hope you're enjoying it.*  
**

***Chapter 10: The Date***

Emmett POV

I will live for eternity so to me the days and nights pass by quickly, and time becomes of little importance. With Sunday lurking so close the time in my world seemed to slow down; the hands on the clock barely moving as if they were made of lead. I was anxious for there to be one more sunrise signaling the day my 80 years of loneliness would come to an end. At least I hoped.

Friday night consisted of the planning committee convening to finalize the date and deciding how often I should hunt leading up to the moment I would be alone with Emaline. The darkening of the sky on Saturday signaled another hunting trip for me with Jasper in tow. We left home and bounded through the woods following the river and scent of deer, after each devouring our prey and ridding the area of evidence we both sat down in silence.

I tried to quell my emotions that began to run rampant each time I was still long enough to dwell on the event that was about to take place in a few hours. Fear of being alone with her passed as quickly as it would come; I knew I loved her more than I wanted her blood yet I knew that I was a predator. Anxiousness dominated the majority of my feelings. Anxious to find out what makes her so guarded, anxious to know if she will let me in and anxious as to what all this may mean to my future existence. When the thought of her never letting me in and letting me love her enters my mind, panic sets in of how I would be able to exist for eternity without her.

"Em," Jasper says interrupting my downward spiraling though process. "Relax and trust that Alice still has seen good things happening, even if she can't see the end result right now."

I began to feel calmer and my thoughts not as macabre. "I know, man, I know. I just wish I did know because without her I'm not sure what I would be like. I know it sounds crazy, but I've waited my entire existence to feel this and even though my heart beats no more, it knows it has found it's other half."

"It's not crazy. It's love. But love is also patient and takes time. In the end love will endure."

We sat there in silence a while longer as I mulled over his words and the feelings that ran through me. As the sky began to lighten I knew I had to let things run their course and hope that in the end it would be in my favor. I also knew that beyond all reasoning and comprehension that I was in love with her for eternity.

As Sunday drug on it was filled with one more hunting trip and packing the car and basket with all the necessary things essential to a human picnic. I personally preferred taking down a grizzly and calling it a day but Alice insisted I must "woo" Emaline as dictated by "Southern Gentleman Code" or something to that effect. Alice had been an ever- present incessantly helpful pixie the past couple of days. Buying food, reading on the most romantic places in Washington, and ensuring flowers, champagne, and blankets made it safely into the car. I truly would have been lost without her help and Esme's cooking, but I also probably would have been a tad bit saner too.

As the clock began to inch it's way towards 10:45 I was being shooed to the car by the women in the family and the men following behind smirking.

"Now, you do have the flowers in the front seat. Remember to take them to her when you go to the door," Esme said.

"Don't forget to offer her your jacket, if she gets cold," Bella piped in.

"Remember to keep your hands to yourself until you're sure your advances are warranted. Placing your hand on the small of her back is ok, but keep it there!" Alice warned as if reading from a handbook.

"All the food is in the basket, and the chicken and cobbler should remain nice and hot for her. The champagne glasses are wrapped up in a towel so they won't break, and the fruit is in a plastic container with an ice pack around it," Esme added.

"Or you could just hold it the whole way there and it'd have the same effect," Edward interjected with a smirk.

Alice pressed on ignoring Edward's snide remark and I shot venomous thoughts his way. "Oh yes and she does like sweet champagne but be a gentleman and see to it she doesn't have too much. She'll regret it later and it'll look bad on your part for not looking out for her," Alice insisted hand on her hips.

"Emmett, there's also a couple of condoms in your wallet, should that be warranted," Jasper yelled with a smile on his face.

"JASPER!!!" Alice screeched.

I had to laugh and sent him a silent thank you for getting the girls off my back. I knew they meant well but the pressure was already immense without their added help.

I finally made it into the solace of my jeep and started down the road letting it lead me to my awaiting destiny.

Pulling into her apartment complex at exactly 12:25 gave me little time to sit in the car and worry about today's events_. 'Me worried?'_ I thought. _'Vampire Emmett Cullen is never worried. Perhaps freaked out a tiny human has the power to crush my hopes and dreams. But not worried.' _I rationalized as I gathered the flowers and made my way to the door.

I knocked a couple of times and waited. _'Wow, how do humans do this? If I had a beating heart I'd be laying on the floor with a heart attack from the stress,'_ I thought. The door opened, revealing Emaline and stunning my thought process momentarily.

"Hi, you look gorgeous," I said barely above a whisper. She stood before me in form fitting three quarter length white tee, and dark jeans that I was sure hugged every curve and sent my mind reeling. It was subtly sexy, but with her that's all it took to awaken my innermost desires.

"Thank you. You look very handsome," she said and smiled, drawing me from my reverie, then a look of confusion came over her momentarily. "Do your eyes change color?"

I was stunned into silence trying to figure out what color she was seeing. I knew I was attracted to her, but I thought my lust was well reigned in that it shouldn't have turned my eyes black and bled through the blue contacts. Looking at her she didn't seem frightened so black was definitely out of the question. Then it hit me she was seeing the golden brown. I had taken the contacts out on Friday with the amount of hunting I had to do and forgot to put them back in. _'Shit, hiding the vampire secret is a bit easier when you don't worry about your eyes changing color suddenly.'_ Realizing she was waiting for an answer I pulled myself out of my thoughts. "Um…yeah..they change sometimes." I didn't want to lie but figured _"Hey I'm a vampire so they might also change to red or black. It's all good though. I like animals. Hey let's go eat, shall we?"_ wasn't the best answer.

"I like them, it's a very pretty yet mysterious brown," she replied.

I smiled and nodded, "Here are some flowers for you," I said and handed her the flowers Alice and I had picked out.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, they're beautiful! How did you know calla lilies were my favorite?" she asked beaming ear to ear.

"Lucky guess."

"Very lucky indeed. Let me put these in a vase so they don't dry out, please come in," she said and led me inside.

As she found a vase I stood and surveyed her apartment for little hints of conversation starters. The apartment still had a few boxes but for the most part it looked homey. My attention was drawn to several pictures placed throughout the living room. There seemed to be several of her and an older couple, much too old to be her parents, so I guessed grandparents. Pictures of her riding a tractor with her grandfather at about age 4, cooking in the kitchen with her grandma perhaps just a few years older, then the pictures throughout her life leading up to college graduation. Other pictures were of her and friends on vacations and college. One picture though, stood out from them all; it was a 3x5 of a young woman and small girl next to a river. The young woman looked like Emaline made over with blonde hair, and the young girl's happy brown eyes radiated with innocence. From my memory of the past it was definitely late 80s style dress and coloring of the photograph. I looked around there were no other pictures of this woman.

"Ok, all ready to go," Emaline said drawing my attention back to her.

"Let's go then, I'm sure you're starving."

"Absolutely famished. Where are we going? I'm completely lost when it comes to scenic attractions around here" she quipped as I led her to the car with my hand firmly on her lower back as dictated by Alice.

"Well, I know of this beautiful place near Savant Falls."

"It sounds amazing," she said as her stomach growled, "And as long as food gets factored into this equation it should be a good day."

The drive was peaceful and the conversation was easy and light and led us all the way to our destination, a secluded grassy area about a ½ mile off the Savant Falls trail. There was a small waterfall falling into a cerulean blue pond as medium size boulders lined the edges with flowers beginning to bloom in and around them.

"Wow, Emmett, you definitely have taste."

I chuckled, "Well, thank you but I can't take all the credit. My sister Alice helped a little bit." I knew if credit weren't given there'd be hell to pay from the little pixie.

"How old is your sister?"

"She's my age, we're twins." I replied as I laid out the blanket and helped her sit down.

"What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, the one and only," she said as she bit into a strawberry and her lips wrapped sensuously around the fruit. My mind began to race with thoughts of her lips assaulting my body with kisses and ending with her lips wrapped around something a bit bigger than a strawberry.

Shaking my head to clear the lust growing there, I brought myself back to the present, "I bet that was nice growing up, having undivided attention."

"It had its good and bad days as with anything," she replied as she took a sip of champagne.

I noticed she was still very guarded so I decided a soft approach might be the best. "When I was in your apartment I noticed you had a ton of pictures. There was a cute one of you on a tractor," I said earning a huge grin from her. "When was that taken?"

"That's one of my favorite pictures. It was taken when I was about 4 on my papaw's farm. He raised cows and baled hay every year, so inevitably we had to help haul hay in. I was too little to be of actual help, but my sweet papaw decided that I should be a part and pulled me up on the tractor and let me "drive". That's where I first learned to drive, on a farm on a Massey-Ferguson tractor," she finished beaming with pride. Then she continued, "And of course my mamaw always had her camera ready for any moment that would be picture worthy."

"They sound like wonderful people," I said with sincerity. I wanted to meet these two people who had brought this beautiful woman so much joy and happiness. She seemed to be teetering on the edge of crying so as I choked down the "chicken", that really tasted like rubber, as I racked my brain for a different subject.

"So what about you," she started saving my mental block, "do you have any grandparents?"

"Um, no grandparents, but I do have two great parents. Carlisle, my dad, is a doctor and a really patient and compassionate man. Esme, my mother, is an interior designer and very kind hearted." Well they at least sounded non-threatening when you take out the sucking blood and could rip you into thousands of pieces part.

"You're very lucky," her voice was tinged with a sense of longing. Yet she looked up at me and smiled, a smile that caused her dark brown eyes to twinkle.

Everything about this woman intrigued me and pulled me to her, she was almost as alluring as a vampire; she was definitely as seductive. I could only imagine the power she would have if she joined me as a Cullen. She entranced me and I lost my will to stay away and moved closer to her slowly turning my body to face her. My left hand rose to softly caress her cheek, she shuddered slightly under my touch but never jerked away. My hand ran down her jaw line feeling her soft skin as my fingers came to rest underneath her chin. The venom began to pool in my mouth as her heart began speeding up. I paused for a moment to regain control and realized my eye color may have changed, but looking into her eyes I saw nothing but want and anticipation. I slowly choked back the venom and started to lean closer to her, inch by inch, and she didn't move. Her breath was shaky and ragged with anticipation and it made my member pulse with the idea of her lying sweaty and panting in my arms after I had claimed her as mine. I slowly pulled my brain back to focus on the beauty before me and brushed my lips against hers. Her lips were soft and warm and sent a wave of electricity through my body. I steadied my lips and pushed them a little harder against hers and was met with eager kisses as we slowly explored each other, finding our pace. Each kiss was beginning to deepen with need and want and my tongue danced precariously close to slipping past her lips, but I knew I couldn't trust myself just yet. She let out a soft moan as I began to lighten my kisses; I pulled back as her soft black eyelashes grazed her cheeks and softly fluttered open.

She smiled, a smile that reached her eyes, which were tinged with, desire instead of sadness. "Wow," she softly said and then sighed.

"Wow?" I asked putting my forehead to hers. "Is that a good or bad wow?"

"Definitely good, Emmett. It felt rig—it felt wonderful."

"It did," I said noticing she had started running her right thumb along the inside of her right ring finger fidgeting like she was holding something back. I continued, "Just out of curiosity what were you going to say before wonderful?"

"I don't want to scare you off."

"Trust me you won't scare me off," I responded leaning away from her and taking her petite warm hands in mine.

"Um, well I was going to say that it felt right," she whispered and bit her lower lip.

I smiled and, "Yes it felt amazingly right."

She looked back and me and smiled. "Though I do have one observation."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're the first person I've met whose hands are colder than mine. Let me tell you, that's a feat to accomplish."

I chuckled slightly, "Well, I've always had cold hands. Yours feel very warm to me so perhaps I could hold them occasionally. You know just to warm mine up?"

"Of course. But only for that reason, I wouldn't want you getting ideas." She grinned and winked.

"Oh I have a lot of ideas," I replied with a devilish grin, "but I think I'll share them with you on the ride home since it looks like it might rain."

"Sounds very intriguing."

As I drove back to her apartment, she reached over and took my hand in hers and smiled up at me. The conversation still flowed easily but towards the end of the drive her eyes started getting heavy so I put on "Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band.

"Hmm," she sighed her voice heavy with sleep, "I love this song." When I looked over next, she was fast asleep. The remainder of our ride was silent except for the sounds of my iPod and her occasional contented sighs.

I hated waking her up, but I figured Alice would read me the riot act about improper conduct in lifting a sleeping human woman and the ramifications on her psyche, so I leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Wake up beautiful," I whispered, "you're home."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched, "Oh my goodness. How long was I asleep for?"

"Just about an 15 minutes."

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible first date!" She looked completely embarrassed and flustered as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

"You are a wonderful first date, so don't apologize. In fact you're so wonderful I was wondering if I could maybe have a second date?" I asked with hope. It had been an amazing day but I still knew there were no guarantees.

She bit her lip as a slow smile began to form, "I would love to."

I beamed and walked around the car to open her car door and help her out. At her front door, she stopped and turned around. "Thank you again Emmett for such an amazing day."

I smiled and shook my head, "No thank you for allowing me to take you out."

I leaned down to kiss her and as I did she tiptoed up and slowly put arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I fought the venom pooling in my mouth and quickly held my breath to gain my control, as I slipped my arms around her waist.

My mantra was playing in my head, _"She's fragile, be easy, control."_ As it played in my head I quelled my inner monster and deepen the kiss. My lips press more firmly against hers and our lips work feverishly over each other as I feel her tongue dart across my bottom lip. Unable to contain it any longer I moan in need and slip my tongue past her lips and am met with welcoming warmth. Our tongues battling for dominance in a show of need and passion as my hands began to run up and down her back feeling the taut muscles as her body strains to get closer. Her hands were wound into my curls tugging slightly with need and then massaging them with desire. She let out a moan into my mouth, which resonated throughout my body and sent an overwhelming need to have her here and now, as mine and for forever. As my hands began to descend to the bottom of her shirt and my finger grazes the small of her back, I slowly come out of my lust filled haze, knowing that without the truth there's no way this can continue.

I began to slow our pace as my hands come to rest on her waist and I slowly pull back to sweet kisses. I look down at her and her lips are slightly red from the passionate assault. Momentarily fear gripped me that I had bruised or frightened her, but her eyes said nothing of fear and everything of happiness.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I whispered fighting my desire to stay.

"Sounds good."

"Good night Emaline," I bent down and gave her one more chaste kiss.

"Good night, Emmett."

I waited till I heard the door lock before I made my way to the Jeep in a state of euphoria. She was more than I had imagined and more than I could have dreamed of. 80 years of waiting were worth every lonely passing day and night since it had led me to her.


End file.
